


Some Days You're the Dog

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> April Drabble Challenge. Not particularly original and definitely not slash. The title comes from the saying "Some days you're the dog, some days you're the hydrant."</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Days You're the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) April Drabble Challenge. Not particularly original and definitely not slash. The title comes from the saying "Some days you're the dog, some days you're the hydrant."
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Craig couldn't help looking smug. He had decisively won the bet and by the time David arrived at the bar Craig was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying the heady anticipation of collecting his winnings.

David sat down heavily and gave Craig his most agitated stare. "Fine," he growled, "you won. Now when do I have to pay up?"

"No time like the present." Craig slowly finished his drink then fished out his spare set of keys and tossed them to his friend. "Don't forget to dust this time, and make sure to use some elbow grease when you scrub the oven."


End file.
